


My Star

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, in which alfred thinks a lot but nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a crush on a porn star</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this shooort story could have went so much better, idk... Welp. Hope you like it!

Alfred had a crush on a porn star.

Yeah. Most people have crushes on band members, or actors, or those kinds of famous people. And it wasn’t like Alfred hadn’t crushes on famous Hollywood actors – of course he had. The thing is, his biggest crush was on a porn star named…

Hum…

He didn’t know the guy’s name. Alfred had seen the nickname Arty at the guy’s profile, and he assumed a name for that would be Arthur, but even then he couldn’t be sure if Arthur was a real name.

Not that it mattered, Alfred constantly said to himself. Except that it would make him very happy to know that.

Anyway, he had to agree, the guy was a piece of Art indeed.

He was the sexiest man Alfred had ever seen. He was slim, agile and flexible and _god_ , the things he could do…! His golden, sweaty hair on his forehead; his pink cheeks; his lusty, green eyes and thin, parted lips when he’d reach his climax wasn’t an image Alfred could easily forget. Jeez. He even got goose bumps only to think about that.

His voice, too. God, his British accent while asking hoarsely for his partner to go _deeper_ alone could make Alfred go mad.  

So, yeah.

Alfred kind of stalked Arthur’s online profile and watched all of his videos. All of them. He rated them all five starts, too. And even made comments.

Arty never replied, of course, but Alfred liked to think that he’d see them and thought “Oh, what a nice guy! I like him!” or something.

There used to be a new video or short movie once a few months. Alfred waited for them as high schoolers wait for the end of classes.

When new videos came out, he would wait impatiently the whole day to be able to lock himself in his room, put on his headphones and enjoy the video. He usually got hard right in the beginning and had to deal with it, and then deal with the mess he’d make, but he always watched it to the end.

“God,” he’d usually think, “what I wouldn’t give to be the one putting him against that wall…”

“Jeez, Al” his best friend Matt would say when Alfred would start talking about how cool it would be to _meet_ Arthur, “Grow up. He’s a porn star. What do you expect, to meet the guy in the elevator or something?”

Well. It wasn’t on an elevator, but it happened.

It wasn’t as Alfred had planned during his showers, either.

It was on a Friday, when Alfred was grocery shopping.

His shopping cart had almost everything of his list in it when he decided to make a second stop at the cereal corridor to pick up that Froot Loops because hell, why not, when he saw none other than freaking Arthur.

Alfred thought he was seeing thinks that weren’t actually there at first, because that was totally impossible for his porn star crush to be fucking walking down the corridor and coming his way… but after a second look, that turned into a stare, Alfred was sure it was Arthur.

Yeah, he had clothes on, but Alfred could recognize those golden locks and those, _god, those green eyes_ everywhere.

First, Alfred went static. Was it for real? Was it really Arthur that was coming towards him, pushing a half empty shopping cart?

Then, Alfred went electric. Goddamnt it, _it was_ Arthur. It was him, and he was getting closer and closer, and Alfred was getting hotter, redder and more sweaty.

He wanted to say something. He desperately wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. Arthur looked bored while he walked, Alfred was a mess because really, he didn’t expect to meet anybody important, and he was holding a stupid Froot Loops.

Arthur was so close Alfred could almost smell whatever his perfume was like, and he wanted so hard to say something, he just… anything…!

In his anxiety, Alfred dropped the cereal box. It didn’t make much noise, but it was enough to catch Arthur’s attention, and his eyes few exactly were Alfred’s were.

Alfred froze.

Holy shit.

Arthur was way too gorgeous, Alfred concluded.

He wanted to be able to conclude what Arthur was thinking about him, too, but he never was very good at that kind of thing. He watched Arthur’s gaze go down from his eyes to his torso, then his legs, then his stupid cereal box.

Arthur shook his head slowly, then crouched to pick up the box and offer it back to Alfred with a friendly, “There you go, lad.”

“Oh… Uh… Y-yeah, thanks.” Alfred replied, all flushed. He took the box hoping that their fingers would touch and they eyes would meet and Arthur would fall in love with him.

But nothing like that happened.

Arthur just said, “No problem” and went back to his cart.

Then, he stopped. He looked at Alfred once more and _smirked_. Oh, jeez. Oh, go—

“Say hello to your friend for me,” Arthur said as he walked away, pushing his cart.

What the…?

When he looked down, though, he understood.

He was hard.

And it was pretty visible in his sweatpants.

Fuck.


End file.
